paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Pups get a Brandy
This is a story by Animalpup. Don't edit his page without my permission first. Summary When there has been a series of break-ins in Stormy Bay and when there is a party in town. It's up to Brandy to find and catch the criminal. Characters *Brandy *Storm Bay civilians *The criminal *Deaton *Mayor Rosenberg Story Brandy was walking into Stormy Bay when she heard a couple civilians talking about something. Civilian: I can't believe it keeps happening. Civilian: Yeah and Deaton's PAW Patrol hasn't caught the criminal yet. Brandy: (She walked over to them) Umm, excuse me. What are you two talking about? Civilian: Just that there has been a series of break in town and our PAW Patrol hasn't caught the person responsible. Brandy: Okay Civilian: There is supposed to be a party tonight at the town hall but Mayor Rosenberg called it off because of the break-ins. Brandy: I may be able to help. Civilian: That would be good maybe the mayor will consider putting on the party if there was a security guard at the party. Brandy: Lucky for her I am a trained security/guard pup. Civilian: That's good. The town hall is over in that direction. Brandy: Thanks (She went to the town hall) Civilians: No problem. Brandy talked to Mayor Rosenberg and she put the party back on. With Brandy as a guard at the entrance of the party. Brandy: Now I have to be vigilant and watch out just in that criminal shows up. After a couple hours after the party started Brandy was still watching for the criminal. When she noticed something not right it was the criminal trying to act like a Stormy Bay civilian. Brandy growls and barks loudly and deeply. Then she charges, jumps, and pins him. Criminal: Get off me mutt!! Brandy: Never I don't tolerate criminals you are going to jail mister. Deaton was there watching and saw as the criminal was being brought to jail by Brandy. When she got back to her spot Deaton came up to her. Brandy: Hi name's Brandy. Deaton: Hi I'm Deaton. I saw what you did. Brandy: Oh that was just nothing just doing my job. Deaton: How would like to be on my PAW Patrol and be our guard/security pup? Brandy: Are you kidding?! Yes yes, I would!! Deaton: Okay follow me to our lookout. Brandy: Okay (Deaton and she go to his lookout) Deaton: Raise your right paw (Brandy did so), Brandy, as a Deaton's Paw Patrol Member, do you promise to be a good pup, to give help wherever it is needed to the best of your abilities and to ensure the safety and well-being of the citizens of Stormy Bay? Brandy: I do Deaton sir. Deaton: Great here is you pup tag (He put a pup tag on Brandy's red collar with had the American Flag on it) Also, there is a surprise for you at the bottom of the slide. Brandy went down the slide and barked twice. When she came to the end she did a flip and landed in a truck like Chase's super spy vehicle but was a gray to black color. Deaton: (Was by her vehicle) Welcome to Deaton's Paw Patrol Brandy. Brandy: (Yips happily a whole bunch of times) Thank you thank you, Deaton. Deaton: Your welcome Brandy. The End I hope your guys enjoyed Pups get a Brandy. Category:Fanon Category:Episodes Category:Episode Category:Fanon Episodes Category:Fanon episodes Category:Fanon Stories Category:Stories Category:Story Category:Fanon stories Category:Animalpup's Story